


Contact

by JaySketchin



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Bat Owl and Early Bird, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fear of Flying, First Hug, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing that almost goes to the next level, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: Scotty and Marcel meet each other in person for the first time after being in a long distance relationship for fifteen months. The only problem is that they have the combined navigational skills of mashed potatoes. (Mentions of a Bat Owl and Early Bird superhero AU where Marcel is their Lucius Fox.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caora/gifts).



The rumble of the plane’s engine was thundering in his ears, and Scott shoved his spine deeper into the cushioned seat as if submerging himself would help. His stomach was doing somersaults and his nails were digging into the armrests. The woman sitting next to him had her earphones in and wasn't paying attention to him, but it wasn't like he wanted her too anyway. He hadn't travelled often, and when he did there was at least _someone_  with him. Not this time, however, because this time Scott was travelling to Los Santos on his own, and he hated every moment of it.

Flying was the _worst._

His phone vibrated in his lap and that was just enough to make him snap out of his terrified stupor to check his messages.

_”Marshmallow-Titties: Are you almost here? I'm leaving the apartment right now. The guest room is all set and ready for you :D”_

Scott smiled to himself and typed out a reply. Leave it to Marcel to make his worries fade away, if only for a moment. Although the comment about the guest room confused him, because he was certain that they already agreed that they would be sharing a bed.

_”Scotty: Yeah, I'll be there soon. They said twenty minutes about five minutes ago, so it won't be long.”_

The view outside his window was shielded by the blinds that Scott had pulled down, and he was definitely not going to lift them back up. The less he saw of the sky, the less he would think about it, and the faster he would get to Los Santos, and to Marcel. His phone vibrated again and he unlocked it to check it again.

_”How are you holding up?”_

He knew Marcel hadn't meant it, but the reminder that he wasn't in his comfort zone made the sick feeling in his stomach come rushing back. Scott swallowed and typed out his message with shaking fingers. Being scared of flying was something Marcel knew about, but he couldn't help but ask for help when he was this anxious.

_”Is ‘fuck’ an answer? o__o’”_

There was a pause and he saw the small typing window pop up, before disappearing then reappearing a couple moments later. Scott grimaced because he knew he was being pathetic, but he wasn't used to flying. He hadn't flown alone in a time that he actually remembered, and the fear of crashing made him want to vomit into the nearest plastic bathroom stall on the plane.

His phone vibrated.

_”Try not to think about the what-ifs, okay? You'll be on the ground in a matter of minutes. Then all we have to do is find each other in this fucking labyrinth of an airport, and then I'll take you to the nearest food place and we can eat our first meal together. You got this, babe! <3” _

His heart swelled with how supportive and patient Marcel was with him, and it made him feel warm inside. He could practically feel Marcel’s arms around him already, and he was eager to see his adorable boyfriend in person.

_”There better be some ice cream on that menu. I feel like I'm going to the doctor’s office, and ice cream is always a reward for that. Mom Code 101.”_

_”Scotty, I'm not buying you ice cream for our first meal together XD”_

_”Aww, why not? ;-;”_

_”Because you're on a fucking DIET! Besides, you're already having ‘marshmallow titties’, remember? ;)”_

_”um… I'd rather eat another part of that tasty marshmallow if ya know what I'm sayin”_

_”WHAT THE FUCK SCOTTY”_

Scott laughed and had to slap a hand over his mouth when his neighbour looked at him with a frightened expression from his outburst. He apologised briefly and continued to giggle as Marcel replied with a series of flustered profanities. When it came to flirting, Marcel had a tolerance of zero when he made innuendos. The irony of it was almost as hilarious as his reactions to Scott’s euphemisms.

The next twenty minutes couldn't have gone slower, and Scotty kept staring at his phone’s clock nonstop. It wasn't until the pilot advised them to turn off their phones and get in their seats that it dawned on him. This was actually happening. He was a matter of minutes away from meeting Marcel in person for the _first time._ The thought alone was giving him chills.

They had been skyping for so long that he had forgotten that they hadn't yet had a single conversation in person before. Marcel had invited him to stay for a week at his apartment in Los Santos, and Scotty was excited. The city was famous for its population of superheroes, including Bat Owl, Batcoon, and Early Bird.

Marcel had gone on for hours fawning over their advanced gadgets, and he would be so passionate and interested in it that Scott had joked that he sounded like he was praising them as if they were his own creations. Marcel was an inventor and engineer who made a living selling his appliance designs to companies and doing freelance work. He had seen his lab through Skype, and oftentimes Scott would wish that he could see that workshop Marcel seemed to _live_ in.

However, he hadn't expected to see it so soon.

The plane hitting the ground as it landed made him squeak and grip his seat even tighter. _'Think of Marcel.'_  was what he advised himself. ' _Think of the stuff you’ll do together after you meet up. You’re fine, you’re alright.'_  The airplane landed and drove towards the gate he would exit from. His knee bounced as he waited and multiple people were busy gathering their items and such before they were allowed to leave. The woman in his aisle looked eager to get off, but he was sure that he had them all. Marcel had never been closer to him, and he wanted to get out and to Marcel as quickly as possible.

The flight attendant announced that they could leave after another ten minutes, and at the first chance he got, Scott grabbed his bag, walked out of the plane, and yanked his phone out of his pocket. Now came the tricky part; finding Marcel.

Marcel picked up after two rings. “You're here?” exclaimed a loud, excited voice, and Scott had to pull the phone away from him just to ensure that his boyfriend didn't make him go deaf.

“Yeah... I'm here,” Scott affirmed. The hesitation must have shown because Marcel didn't speak at first. He sighed. “...I'm just nervous, y’know? I mean, we haven't met in person…” He started pacing back in forth at the gate entrance. “I don't know if I can do this, Marcel!”

“Yes, you can,”

Scott was unsure. He was so optimistic before... but now? Now he was terrified. “I'm scared,” he admitted quietly.

Marcel let out a tired sigh and a weak chuckle. “So am I. But we'll do this together. You can do this, Babe.” His words were comforting, and Scotty finally allowed himself to relax. “I’m heading inside now. We’ll meet up halfway, alright?”

He smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

* * *

“You’re at the Starbucks, right?”

 _“Yes!_ I’m at the one on the third floor-”

“I said the _first_  floor, Scott!”

“You said third!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

“Goddamnit, Scotty!”

Scotty repressed the urge to hurl his phone at the nearest wall. They had been trying to find each other for the past twenty minutes and all they had done was make each other lost and confused. He budged through a crowd of people and found a bench. His suitcase was promptly put down next to it and he collapsed into the uncomfortable wooden seat to bury his face in his hand. “Marcel, this was a fucking terrible idea,” he critiqued. “Now we’re _both_ lost and confused!”

“We can do this!” Marcel snapped, sounding just as exasperated as Scotty. “We just need to find an escalator.”

“Okay…” He was hesitant. “...We should have planned this better, babe…”

Marcel laughed. “Yeah, no kidding. Do you see a sign anywhere that says ‘Gate Ten?”

Scotty looked around, squinting while the phone to his ear. “Um… oh! Yeah, I do! It’s a ramp leading down!”

“Go there,” he advised. “I’ll head that way too.”

His heart was racing and Scotty had never gotten up faster. The suitcase was almost forgotten in his excitement, and from stranger’s eyes, he knew he probably looked ridiculous. The crowds were dense with people that shoved his body around as if he was made of paper in front of a fan, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Marcel and how quickly they could find each other. After sitting in an airplane all morning, Scotty was ready to curl up on the couch and watch Netflix with his long distance- soon to be short distance- boyfriend.

Scott hadn’t been more excited to see someone’s face in his entire life. Marcel was special and he really liked him, perhaps even _loved_  him, and he was so eager that he felt like he was going to throw up. However, there was also anxiety; he wanted to go their first meeting to go well, and he was terrified of what could go wrong. Maybe Marcel wouldn’t like the real him? Would he make it awkward by saying something stupid? What if Marcel was disappointed?

 _“Scotty.”_ He blinked and shook his head, realising that he had been wandering aimlessly while thinking to himself. “I don’t see you at gate ten!”

Scott looked around, then suddenly felt his stomach as he didn’t recognise where he was. “I…” His shoulders slumped. “...I’m lost.” When he heard Marcel swear, he frowned guiltily. “I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he reassured. “-but _please_ pay more attention.”

Now he felt like a Grade-A asshole. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. The crowd was moving around him, but he didn’t make a move to avoid getting shoved around. “I was just… thinking.”

“About what?”

He swallowed nervously. “...Are you sure about this? I mean, I don’t… I don’t want you to be… disappointed.” There was no response, and Scott hunched his shoulders and bit his lip. Now that he had said it aloud it sounded stupid, but the cat was out of the bag and he couldn’t put it back even if he tried, so he stood there exhaling with uneven breaths for a few more seconds.

“...Disappointed?” Marcel sounded confused. “Why would I be disappointed in you?” His voice was softer and more assuring, and it made Scott’s heart do a flip in his chest. “Scotty, I _want_  to see you. I want to meet you in real life, and there’s nothing about you that I could be disappointed in. If this is an appearance thing, then you know I’ve already seen you through Skype, and I think you’re cute as fuck!”

“...I know, I’m just-” he exhaled shakily. “-scared.”

“So am I,” Marcel replied gently. “I’m fucking _terrified._ I almost didn’t get out of bed this morning because I was so anxious to drive to the airport, but we’re here now, and we’re gonna meet up and it’s gonna be fucking awesome because I can finally kiss that cute face of yours.”

Scott laughed and began looking around for the nearest map. “Well, I can’t wait to steal your bed covers.”

“Well that's moving a bit fast, don't you think?” Marcel teased. “At least take me out to dinner first.”

“We’ve been on dozens of Netflix dates already, I think we’re past that stage.” he replied, adding a small teasing lilt to his voice.

Marcel scoffed. “Just get down to the second floor and find me so I can kiss you already.”

The next ten minutes trying to fulfill that request were long and tiring since Scott couldn’t find a single stairwell leading down. Eventually, he found an escalator leading down after shoving through dozens of bustling crowds and squeezing through a gap between a wall and a pole to avoid running through a line outside one of the restrooms near a filled gate.

As he reached the top, he looked down the railing for any sign of his boyfriend. A familiar maroon hoodie stood out amongst the crowd, and he focused on it intently. It was a man wearing jeans and a red hoodie, but as soon as he turned his head Scotty’s heart leapt into his throat. Holy shit, it was _him,_ and he wasn’t dreaming this time. This was actually happening; he was seconds away from meeting his boyfriend of fifteen months. He looked like an angel amongst the dense groups of people, so perfect and flawless. Pictures hadn't done him justice, and he looked even more handsome than Scotty could have ever anticipated. He was so shocked that he couldn't find the words to speak, but he swallowed and tried to at least manage half a sentence.

“I-I see you…” was all he could manage to get out.

 _”What?”_ Marcel exclaimed loudly, and he saw the man’s mouth move as Marcel spoke. He laughed and fought the urge to cry as the space behind his eyes began to sting.

He was so shocked that he couldn’t speak above a whisper as more people walked by his space beside the escalator. “I-I’m coming down!”

“What? Go down?” Marcel repeated, and to Scotty’s horror he turned around and began walking back into the crowd.

“Wait! No! Don’t go down!” His suitcase tumbled out of his hands and he swore loudly, bending down and out of view to grab its handle. _”I’m_ coming down! Stay there!”

“What? But I don’t see you-”

“Just stay there!” he yelled into the receiver, his voice rising by a few octaves. He was more stressed than ever. Now that he had seen him, he never wanted to lose sight of him again. Scott jumped the last few steps of the escalator and began running in the direction Marcel walked off in, ducking under arms and bodies to try to slip through the crowd.

“Scotty?” Marcel’s voice called through his phone.

He gripped his phone even tighter and tried to peer over the crowd, but Marcel was nowhere in sight. “I’m on the same level as you! Where’s a place we can meet up?”

“Um,” Marcel was flustered, Scott could tell, but he couldn’t blame him. His nerves were on fire underneath his skin and he couldn’t do anything except panic. “Uh- there’s a map near me. Can you see it?” Scott bent his knees and jumped to see over the crowd of people and quickly swivelled his head around to look. Sure enough, he could see a glowing map just thirty feet away.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, meet me there!” the phone call disconnected and Scott suddenly felt alone. The crowds were pushing him from all sides and he could see the map getting further away as he was being herded towards the other escalator.

“No! Marcel!” he yelled. He couldn’t get dragged away like this, not when they were so close to meeting one another. A burst of adrenaline shot through him, and he shoved through the group of people keeping him from advancing. His steps were clumsy as he dragged his suitcase through the countless passengers. The map was getting closer, he could see it. He was so close now, and then he could finally see Marcel up close like how they had both dreamed.

A snag caught his suitcase and he gasped as his arm was tugged back. There was a thick luggage cart next to him that was trapping his suitcase in place. Panic flooded into his veins and he turned around to grab the handle with both hands and pulled as hard as he could.

The suitcase shot forward like a bullet, and he stumbled backwards as he did. He tripped through the gap between the few people in front of the map and felt himself collide into another stranger’s back. Luckily, the other person didn’t fall, but he did. He fell to his knees and saw the stranger stumble forward to balance themselves, then guilt pooled into his stomach. In his urgency to meet Marcel, he had nearly hurt someone else.

“Sorry!” he gasped, scrambling for his suitcase and turning around to face the stranger. “I wasn’t looking where I was going-”

Marcel was staring back at him in shock, just a mere foot away from his face. _Marcel._

Scott’s mouth dried out, his jaw was slack and moving soundlessly like a fish. Marcel had a similar expression, but his eyes were wide and flickering all over his face as if they were slowly assessing him. His heart had been pulled to a screeching halt and the world around him had gone deadly silent, so much that he could've heard a pin drop. The warm, dark eyes he had fallen in love with on a computer screen for fifteen months were gazing back at him, in the flesh and very much real. His beard was trimmed but still had its familiar shape, and it looked like he had gotten a haircut as well. He was even more handsome in real life than he was in the cheap quality Skype made him out to be, and Scott thought he had melted into a puddle from how hot his cheeks were.

“I… f-” he could only stammer as he tried to speak, every word in the English language failing him. “M-Ma… I-I…”

 _”Scotty?”_ Marcel spoke, his voice softer and quieter than he had ever heard it. He sounded like he was about to cry from the way his voice cracked halfway through saying his name- god, his name sounded so harmonious when it came from Marcel’s mouth like this- and Scott resisted the urge to move. Although that was partially due to the fact that his body refused to respond to anything his brain was commanding it to do.

“...M-Marcel,” he squeaked, blushing even harder at the meekness in his voice. How the hell did he become such a blubbering mess? His eyes began to water, and Scott panicked. “Oh god, Marcel! What’s wrong, you’re crying-”

The silence around them was broken as Marcel abruptly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, _touching him,_  and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Scott’s poor heart nearly exploded into a thousand tiny particles as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s body for the first time, and he embraced every moment of it. The angelic aroma of cinnamon and vanilla graced his senses, and his hoodie was softer than silk. He could hear Marcel’s heartbeat in his chest, and Scott’s hands curled around his back as he let his fingers roam over every muscle and curve of his spine. In his ear, he could hear Marcel failing to hold back a small sob as he was crying tears of joy, and it wasn’t until he felt the wetness on his cheeks that he realised that he was doing the same.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Marcel whimpered into his ear.

“I’m here!” Scott hugged him even tighter and rested his chin on Marcel’s shoulder. “I’m here… I’m _really_  here.” They pulled apart and Marcel held his face in his hands, gazing at him with watery eyes and with cheeks that were wet with tears. His right hand unconsciously reached up to brush his hair out of his eye, and Scott tilted his head to lean into his touch.

“...Let’s go home.”

They walked out of the airport holding hands, and never for a moment did Scott allow himself to let go unless absolutely necessary. The feeling of Marcel physically touching him was giving him a high that he never wanted to get off of, and nothing in the world was going to change that. He had longed for this for so long, but all expectations he had before today were blown out of the water. _Nothing_  felt better than the feeling of having Marcel’s fingers intertwined with his. Nothing felt better than the warm breath hitting his cheek when they had hugged. Nothing felt better than the feeling of him feeling safe and grounded in his arms, his touch doing more than what thousands of his own words could.

The reached his car and Marcel helped Scott drop his suitcase and computer bag into the empty backseat before letting him take the passenger seat. He frowned to himself when they were forced to part and was quick to get into the passenger seat so he could reach for Marcel’s hand again the moment he was strapped into his seat. The moment his hand was free he grabbed it again and blushed when his neediness earned a hearty chuckle.

“I didn't realise you were the clingy type,” Marcel teased him.

Scott’s face turned red and he looked away. “I-I’m just happy that I can finally touch you, that's all.”

“Oh? ‘Finally touch me’?” Marcel wiggled his eyebrows and winked while Scott became more flustered.

“Not like _that,_  you pervert!” he snapped. He looked away to hide the obvious redness in his cheeks, but Marcel noticed it regardless, and he laughed again. If he had given a warning that he would tease him this early on, Scott would've hesitated about showing up.

“I'm just teasing ya, relax.” He turned the car on and paused before putting the car into reverse. “...but it's nice to see you in person, finally.” He chuckled. “I nearly pissed myself when you told me that you could see me.”

Scott snorted and laughed. “I'm _so_  gonna use that against you!”

“It doesn't matter if I don't have any shame from it!”

“But I'm sure your brothers would _love_  to hear about it,” Scotty teased.

Marcel’s mouth opened, then closed, then he glared at him. “You're a little shit, you know that?” Scott only shrugged and smiled proudly to himself, and he gave up, sighing and beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

The rest of the car ride was filled with jokes and Scotty telling an extremely detailed retelling of the old lady across from him who got in a fight with the stewardess, and how the other flight attendant had to get involved. Then Marcel talked about his current projects, and what his apartment was like. He admitted that he had heard rumours that Bat Owl and his friends were looking for someone to help them out with some new gadgets.

“I'm tempted to put my name in the newspaper,” he explained. “I think I might know how to make some stuff they might like.”

Scott frowned. “I don't think you should. I mean… working for a superhero is great and all… but you'd be putting yourself on the line. That's…scary and risky.”

Marcel shrugged. “I know how to stay anonymous. I can use my pen name, Basically. No one will have to know my real identity, just like how no one has to know theirs.”

“I guess…” Scott sighed. “I just don't want you to get hurt,” he admitted.

“I won't, I promise.” Marcel glanced back at the trunk of his car for a moment. “I um… well, let's just say I know some methods on how to contact them.”

“What, did you build them a bat-signal or something?” Scott laughed. Marcel chuckled, and Scotty missed the uneasy glance to the back of the trunk after that.

When they reached the small apartment building, Marcel helped him bring his bags to his front door. He set the computer bag down on the floor and set the suitcase next to it. “The guest room is around the corner, across from my room,” he explained.

Scott nodded, but before he could continue, he grabbed his hand. “Um, Marcel,” he asked hesitantly. When he saw Marcel’s eyes on him, he swallowed and rubbed his arm nervously. “Um, back at the airport… when we were on our phones, you had said something about, um… wanting to… kiss me?”

Marcel blinked and hints of a smile began to show. “Yeah, I did.” He shrugged. “What about it?”

Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and his cheeks were flaring up faster than he could blink. “I-I…” he stammered. Marcel stepped closer and gently budged him into his personal bubble, and he could feel his face heat up for the umteenth time that day. “I just wanted to ask- before we moved any further- if you… well, I-I sort of wanted the same th-”

A pair of lips crashed against his and cut him off. Every receptor in Scott’s brain short circuited and sizzled out of existence, and all he could feel was the sensation of being kissed and Marcel’s hand gripping the small of his back and his jaw. His heart was fluttering and his stomach was doing backflips. He could taste salt remnants from their crying episode from earlier but also hints of the coffee Marcel had that morning. Everything around him was fading out of existence until all he could hear, see, and feel was Marcel, and Scott loved it. Without realising it, he had opened his mouth and lightly bite Marcel’s upper lip. They pulled each other even closer and Scott ran his hand through his short, dark hair while caressing his shoulder blade with the other. This had to be what heaven felt like because he had never felt lighter.

Marcel pushed him back and he felt his back hit the wall of the apartment, and his passion became more physical, almost aggressive. His fingers pressed into Marcel’s skin while Scott made a small hum of pleasure emit from the back of his throat. That sound seemed to make the mood change from hesitant testing of boundaries to a passionate kiss neither wanted to break from. The arms gripping his back tugged him closer until they were pressed together with no space in between and Scott threw both arms around his neck to drag him even closer. They were so close now that Scott almost had trouble breathing between the solid wall and Marcel’s rib cage, but he didn't care. The kiss, their _first kiss_ , had never been wanted more by either of them, and they weren't going to beat around the bush with how much they had both wanted this.

The need for oxygen was ultimately what forced them to pull apart, and they both gasped for air. Fifteen months of waiting was forced out through that one kiss and they were both breathless. Scott’s knees wobbled and if he wasn't pressed up against the wall he would've collapsed to the ground. Marcel rested his forehead against his and they both panted as they drew in fresh air. Their eyes lifted and after meeting each other’s gaze, joyful giggles escaped them both as if they had become schoolgirls.

“Wow,” Marcel breathed, and Scott could swear that he saw stars in his eyes. “That… was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Hands down.”

“You're telling me.” Scott was still blushing, but now it was more that he was warm from the body heat than being embarrassed. “If I had known _that_  was going to be our first kiss, I would have flown over here a year ago.”

Marcel laughed and smiled at Scott as they stood there, gazing at each other with a newfound love that they had only found by standing in the room together. “It was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fandom event called "Rare Pair Weekend" which was hosted by brocksnuckel over on tumblr. Seriously consider checking it out, some really amazing fanart and fics come out of this weekend event :D (https://www.tumblr.com/search/bbs+rare+pair+weekend)


End file.
